<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the most mysterious gesture can be the most simplest by larissel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204302">the most mysterious gesture can be the most simplest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel'>larissel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ofc without any of the 80s stuff, this is the ntt era of the teen titans btw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing he hates the most, it’s a mystery he can’t solve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Raven, Robin/Raven, Wally West/Raven (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the most mysterious gesture can be the most simplest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow. Here I am, writing my first DickRae in years. Enjoy because not sure when this will happen again~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not every day the Titans would all be gathered around and sharing a meal together, let alone, being in the same room together that doesn’t involve team missions. It was quiet for most part, save for Donna and Kory chatting away about the success of a photo shoot they done together early in the afternoon while Victor was doing his best to ignore Gar’s comments, every once in awhile, the eldest member of the team would add in a snide reply—okay, maybe it wasn’t that quiet at all.</p>
<p>He briefly looked over to his dark-haired teammate who shared a similar namesake with him; birds of a feather, the changeling would often say to tease. A comment which would garner an eye roll from Dick, there’s honestly not much else he has in common with Raven other than the fact they do greatly value solitude when needed…which didn’t sit too well with him, to be quite frank.</p>
<p>Raven, Daughter of Arella of Azarath and Trigon the Terrible, the most mysterious member of the Titans. Dick’s lips were pressed together into a thin line, if there’s one thing he hates the most, it’s a mystery he can’t solve. It’s not as if he wants to intrude in her life, respecting her privacy and all, but he worries and as do all of the others who tried but fails to break down Raven’s barriers. Nothing but a challenge to rev up his engines, he supposed, a thought he couldn’t help it but to think. He’s still a guy after all.</p>
<p>“Is there something wrong with my food?” Victor suddenly asked. “It took me hours to find a perfect vegetarian recipe for tonight’s dinner.”</p>
<p>Dick sat up straighter, looking down at his plate and shoveled a forkful of vegetables into his mouth. “There’s nothing wrong with your cooking!” He exclaimed, nearly choking when he swallowed his morsel of food.</p>
<p>“You’re such a liar,” Gar said, playing with his food with a dissatisfy look. It wasn’t enough to fill up his belly and he’d rather eat street hotdogs, but that idiot tin can of a man was generous enough to accommodate Raven’s vegetarian lifestyle…and dragging everyone else in it. But speaking of Raven, he couldn’t help it but to grin slyly when his attention was still targeting Dick. “I totally caught you staring at Raven for an entire minute, maybe you’re hungry for something else?”  </p>
<p>All eyes were on Dick now, waiting for what he has to say next.</p>
<p>His eyes darted from the grinning changeling to seeing the burning gaze Wally was sending him then nervously back to Gar. “I…I was just…I just noticed something on her face, that’s all.” The others shot Raven curious looks, feeling guilty for putting the woman next to him on the spot. She looked nervous, sitting stiffly in her seat. And thank the heaven he wasn’t lying completely, there was something stuck on the corner of her lips.</p>
<p>It seems like she was not going to do anything about it when he reached out, brushing his thumb against the corner of her lips to wipe away the offending speck off from her mouth. <em>‘How soft…’</em> The comment came through his mind, almost completely memorized.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long until he realized what he had just done, Dick’s eyes widened when he pulled his hand back immediately. “I’m sorry, I…I didn’t mean to do that.”</p>
<p>“Dinner was lovely, Victor.” Raven got up from the table, pushing her chair back, wishing she brought her cloak down to dinner. She didn’t look up at anyone, but she did shot Dick one glance before she poof away in a black smoke.</p>
<p>“Nice one, Boy Wonder,” Wally said, getting up soon after before he dashed away to Raven’s room.</p>
<p>“What?” Dick threw his hands up in the air, saying to everyone. “It’s not like you guys wouldn’t have done the same.”</p>
<p>No one said anything, and Gar has grown quiet as well even though it was his fault in the first place.</p>
<p>Dick sighed, slumping in his seat ever so slightly, pushing his food around. It didn’t long until the livelihood from moments ago came back to life, chatters filling up around the table. The Boy Wonder, however, remained silent as his mind wandered back to his mysterious teammate.</p>
<p>Maybe a challenging mystery isn’t all that bad.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>